Acoustic systems often use stereophonic reproduction in an attempt to achieve an approximation to spatial reality of sound. For example, two groups of speakers are typically located on either side of a stage at a large stadium for a music concert. However, this orientation provides a poor spatial approximation to the actual performance. In other words, the listeners are not provided with an amplified version of the performance as if they were located in front of the stage and near enough to hear the music live. Instead, the listeners are looking at the performers but hearing the sound from either side of the stage.
Another example is where an audience is being provided with a projected visual image in addition to the audio at a movie theater. It is preferred to approximate spatial reality by having the audio emanate from the projected image that the viewers are observing rather than from the sides.
There have been attempts to address these shortcomings by placing the speakers behind the projection screen itself. However, the projection screen requires perforations in order to allow an adequate portion of the sound to pass through the screen. A shortcoming of the perforated screens is that they limit the high frequency response of the speakers. In addition, the perforated screen must also serve as the projection screen so that the resolution of the image and the percentage of reflected light are undesirably reduced. This shortcoming is particularly exacerbated with large curvilinear projection screens.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a curvilinear projection screen and acoustic system that increases the spatial approximation of the sound to the visual image being projected without diminishing the resolution of the image.